1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to signal processing. Specifically, the present invention relates to filters, such as digital bandpass filters and accompanying receiver systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital bandpass filters are employed in various demanding applications including digital radar receivers, multimode ladars, and spread spectrum communication systems. Such applications often employ plural bandpass filters to process digital signals at different rates.
A signal processing system may include plural Analog-to-Digital Converters (ADCs), each providing digital outputs at different rates along different signal processing paths. Large and expensive Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) or multiple Field-Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs) are often required to implement the plural processing paths and accompanying digital filters. These large circuits are particularly problematic in single-module radar receivers, where circuit board space is limited.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a space-efficient filter for replacing the plural digital filters currently employed in various signal processing systems.